


Explosive surprise

by Lusieluz



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusieluz/pseuds/Lusieluz
Summary: A trip to Saint Denis takes a violent turn as you get caught in the middle of a bank robbery





	Explosive surprise

You screamed in surprised and covered your ears with your hands as explosives started to detonate, sending dirt and stone and gravel everywhere. A few buildings were caught as well, making the brick walls cave in and fall down.  
The people of Saint Denis were screaming and trying to get away from the explosions, running around and taking cover behind other buildings and wagons. A trolley got caught in an explosion, exploding into a thick black cloud of fire, splinters and metal.

Another explosive detonated close to your feet and the force from the explosion had you tumble as you tried to run, landing hard on your chest as the loud noise rang in your ears.  
You looked around. The explosives had detonated in a circle around the bank and now armed men swarmed in through the front doors, the dust and explosions as a cover. You crawled back as you recognized some of the O’Driscoll men, trying to take cover.  
However, another thought crossed your mind.

The vault in the bank would soon be open, lawmen and other civilians were caught in the tumult of the explosions, which means that… no one could really stop you from getting some of that money for yourself. Except the O’Driscoll boys, of course.  
You got up and sprinted to the back of the bank as another explosion rang out behind you. It was hard to see through all the dust and even harder to breathe or hear, but soon you could feel the wooden door to the bank. It only took four kicks to make the door cave in, which you timed with the explosions.  
You barged in, bandana already covering your face and quickly threw a knife at the first O’Driscoll you saw.  
He was caught by surprise and fell backwards, knife still embedded into his throat. You ducked as another one lunged at you with a knife, hitting him as hard as possible in his side. He lost a bit of air and that one second of hesitation was all you needed to be able to slit his throat.

‘’What’s going on in there?’’ a man barked from outside the vault, presumably standing guard for any bold lawmen or visitors that would try to get in.  
Only one vault had been opened so far and you spent no time checking the others. You took as much as you could get out and shoved it into a bag.  
Your business in Saint Denis for the day had been to go to a general store and buy coffee, which had gone to hell as soon as the first explosion hit. However, if there was one thing that the gang needed more than coffee, it was money.

A gunshot went past your cheek and almost penetrated the metal of the vault. You shot up into a sprint and out the door as angry men yelled profanities behind you, guns raised.  
You just made it behind a wall as the first row of bullets came towards you, loud and too close for your comfort. But all you could do now was run and try to zig-zag between buildings.  
With the explosions still going on, trying to get away from the territory around the bank was almost impossible, unless you didn’t mind getting blown up and sprawled across half the city. You took cover behind an abandoned wagon, catching your breath and trying to ignore the bullets that hit splinters off the wagon as you gathered yourself.

‘’Oh no you don’t!’’ you yelled as a bullet managed to penetrate the wood and flew threateningly close to your left ear.  
Anger and fear rising in you, you looked over the wagon and fired three quick shots at one of the men. One went through his arm and another one through his chest.  
You took cover again, rising every now and then to fire a shot. The explosions had started to wear off and smoke settled down more and more. Lawmen started approaching the bank, yelling at each other and firing their guns at the O’Driscolls. Marking you as a threat, some started to shoot in your direction as well.

You pulled down your bandana and sighed. The gunshots filled your head, barely leaving space for thoughts and possible escape routes.  
Suddenly, a different shotgun mixed in with the cacophony and two men atop horses charged in, shooting lawmen and O’Driscolls alike. You recognized the horse closest to you, with its dark brown coat and silvery mane and tail. The horse’s rider jumped down and crouched behind the wagon together with you.

‘’What the hell, y/n?!’’ John yelled at you as he aimed at your enemies. A wave of relief washed over you, however you were still worried about your safety and now John’s as well. The last thing you wanted was to get another gang member hurt.

‘’Get up on the horse, me and Arthur will cover you.’’ He more or less pushed you out of the sanctuary of the wagon, which had been reduced to a wooden mass from all the bullets.  
You sprinted towards John’s horse. It was worriedly moving around and backing away from the battlefield, you were barely able to put your foot in the stirrup and sit up. You turned the horse around just in time to see John starting to retreat, and further into the fray you saw him.

‘’Kill the girl!’’ someone shouted and aimed a gun at you before his head was blown clean off by Arthur’s gun. He was still atop his horse, furiously taking out anyone who dared aim at you. Your eyes met, yours frightened and worried, his furious and dark. If anything, they hardened at the sight of you.

‘’Come on!’’ John pulled you out of your thoughts as he jumped up behind you and his horse fell into a fast galopp.  
The gunshots had subdued and soon you could hear the clapper of hooves behind you as you raced out of the city. Turning to look over your shoulder at Arthur, you noticed his equally hard and dark stare, looking nowhere but on the road in front of him. He urged his Shire horse on.

After a few minutes, when you had left Saint Denis and lawmen behind you, John pulled on his horse’s reins and Arthur did the same, stopping in front of a small grove. He jumped down from his horse and reached out a hand to help you down. You took it and slid down, ignoring his scolding face.  
John reached back and scratched his head, observing quietly as Arthur took you into a tight hug before pulling you away, hands gripping your arms hard and dark eyes looking down at you. He was angry alright, John was merely waiting for his outburst.

‘’What the HELL was that about?!’’ he yelled and shook you. You swallowed and felt your legs starting to become weak beneath his gaze. He had never been this angry with you.  
‘’What were you thinking?!’’

‘’I was sent out to buy coffee when I was caught in explosions. Some O’Driscolls were robbing the bank.’’ Arthur let go of you and groaned, face in his palm as he started to understand what you had done.

‘’And you thought it was a good idea to join them?’’ You remained quiet and looked down. It was the first time Arthur had ever scolded you. On top of that, it was in front of John, who just stared tiredly at you and Arthur while stroking his horse’s neck. Arthur sighed. ‘’Are you an idiot? You could’ve died,’’ he said sternly and turned to you, this time with a slightly gentler expression on his face.

‘’We need money,’’ you mumbled and crossed your arms over your chest. It was silent before John cleared his throat awkwardly.

‘’I’m going back to camp, you good?’’ Arthur just nodded and turned to his horse to throw the reins over its head. John nodded towards you before turning his horse and urging him into a galopp.  
You looked after John, feeling slightly nervous and ashamed. You were alone with Arthur now and on top of that; an angry and concerned Arthur.  
Suddenly, he gripped your arm again and leaned towards you. You swallowed.

‘’Next time, stay out of it,’’ he said with a dangerously low voice. ‘’Don’t want to go back to camp one day and read a letter about your death because of your foolishness.’’

‘’Yes, Arthur,’’ you whispered, looking down at his boots. He was so close to you, his warm breath on your nose, your body almost pressed towards his.

‘’Look at me when I speak to you,’’ he demanded as he tilted your chin up with his thumb and index finger.

‘’Yes, Arthur,’’ swallowing hard once again, you managed to meet his intense gaze.

‘’Good girl,’’ Arthur whispered and leaned further towards you, lips almost touching. This time, you could feel his breath on your lips. You held your breath, afraid to breathe, feeling a warm blush spreading across your face. ‘’Now, how much money did you get?’’  
And just like that, the magic was broken. He let go of you and straightened his back, turning back to his horse to sit up. A slight disappointment washed over you.

‘’I haven’t counted yet,’’ you managed to say without your voice shaking and took forth the bag. Arthur took it away from you and started counting. His brows were furrowed and his lips moved as he counted. When he was done, his lips curled up in a faint smile.

‘’Not bad, kid,’’ he said and gave you a pile of the money. You counted the money you got; no less than 300 dollars. ‘’The rest’s for the camp.’’  
Nodding, you put them into your pocket.  
Arthur scratched his head and turned back to his horse, waving his hand impatiently for you to come. You obeyed and he helped you up on the horse. He jumped up behind you and suddenly his arms were around your waist.

‘’Now, darlin’,’’ he whispered close to your ear. ‘’No more explosive surprises. Don’t want to lose you.’’

‘’Yes, sir,’’ you responded quickly, momentarily forgetting how to act. Another blush spread across your cheeks and your stomach made somersaults as you realized what you had said. Arthur hummed in question at your words, but then chuckled and placed a light kiss on your neck.

‘’I like when you say that.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated, I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr as well! @cowboys-and-cowgirls


End file.
